A New Angel
by EriksLovingRaven
Summary: The phantom goes to the mirror only to find that the spirited Amelie Burnette has taken her place! Can love blossom out of his mistake?


Authors note: Hi, welcome to my first Phantom of the Opera story! I think it's pretty good, but let me know what you think:D The pahntom doesn't belong to me, He's Andrew Lloyd Webber's. (And a SUPER thanks to Gerry Butler for making him so damn hot!!!) Okay, so I guess you'll want to read the story haha. Oh, and when you're done PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 1

Amelie looked around her new dressing room happily. It was far bigger than her old one and more comfortable. There was even a huge full-length mirror on one of the walls. The room had last belonged to Christine Daaé, a talented young soprano who ran off to New York with her boyfriend, mop head.

"All the better for me, thought Amelie. She had never much liked Christine; first, she was incredibly stupid and second, she talked of strange things. Angels talking to her or something, Amelie wasn't quite sure. She glanced at the clock on the wall and swore. She hurriedly changed into her costume and rushed backstage. That night would be her first time actually singing in the opera; all the other times she had just danced. (The opera needed extra singers with Christine gone.)It was only a small part, but later when she walked onstage, she was terrified. For all her worrying though, she preformed well, and all her friends were happy for her, so she knew she had not been terrible.  
When her part was done, she went to her room and changed into her regular dress, and tried to get her frizzy red hair under control. With her brush in hand, she sat down humming softly. Suddenly of nowhere, she heard a man's voice singing.  
"Come to me, angel of music…" Amelie stood up quickly, searching her room for anyone, or a place that someone could be hiding. But that voice! She felt herself beginning to give in to that mysterious voice, deep and sensual. She felt herself sinking deeper… deeper…  
"No," She thought, shaking her head furiously to clear it. She would not allow herself to be taken over by anyone or anything! But wait; had the voice just said something about the mirror? She turned to look, and instead of her reflection, she saw an extremely handsome man in a black suit and cape, and a white mask that hid half of his face.  
"What the hell?" she thought, "How in the world..?" Then she realized that the mirror was not really a mirror at all! It was a doorway! She could see now that the mirror part slid to the side.  
When the man actually saw her, with her red hair and bright green eyes, he cut off his song and gasped.  
"You're not Christine! Where is she? Who are you??" Amelie stared at him, and for the first time in her life, the usually talkative girl was speechless. She knew exactly who it was standing in her mirror, yelling at her. It was the Phantom! The Phantom of the Opera! She had heard terrible stories about him, and she was terrified.  
"I – I – you..!" She stammered trying to regain her calm. She swallowed and tried again. "I – I'm Amelie Burnette and, um, this is my dressing room, because, er, Christine and her, um, boyfriend, Raoul something, went to go live in, um, New York. Just this morning actually. They um, just left."  
A pained look came over the Phantom's face. Christine left? He thought she had loved him! He glanced at the girl, Amelie, had she said? And realized that she was naturally terrified, thought she was trying hard to hide it.  
"I apologize for startling you." Amelie nodded. So this was the phantom everyone was so scared of. He didn't look like much of a ghost to her, just a man in a mask. She was overcome with curiosity; she wanted to know who he was, why he lived in the opera house, what was under that mask. She had a million questions!  
"I will go now," said the phantom, turning to walk back through the mirror.  
"Wait," Amelie said, "Can I come with you? Just – just for a while. I want to talk to you. I – I have so many questions." The phantom gaped at the girl who had asked for something he thought that no one would ever request from him. Had she not heard about him? Did she not know what monster lie beneath his mask?

Yes, Christine had come down with him the day before, but he had hypnotized her, and he was probably the reason she'd run off in the first place. That was when he realized that Amelie had resisted his song as well. He had not truly spoken to anyone in years, so he nodded and said, "Follow Me." wondering what the hell he had just gotten himself into, he started down the hall. Amelie followed him through the mirror.  
The hall was lined with stone arms holding candelabras. They kept walking, but Amelie paid no attention to her surroundings, for she was focusing on the man that walked in front of her.  
"What is your name?" Amelie asked.  
"Erik," he replied, "And you are Amelie Burnette, correct?"  
"Yes." Walking further in silence, they came to a black horse, and the phantom, Erik, motioned for Amelie to get on. Both of them uncomfortable and trying not to lean on the other too much they rode until the horse stopped at an underground lake. There they got on a gondola. _A gondola? This man is crazy._  
"How much further?" asked Amelie impatiently?  
"Not long now," Erik replied with a hint of a smile in his voice. About two minutes later, they arrived at his lair. Amelie had a feeling that the gondola was just for show. In his home, there was a miniature of the opera house, complete with dolls of all the actors and dancers. In front of it, there was a very creepy music box in the shape of a monkey with symbols, and behind a curtain, there was a mannequin of some kind. In the corner, with the curtains pulled back, there was a bed in the shape of a swan. She looked from the phantom to the swan bed and tried very hard to resist the dirty thoughts dragging her mind into the gutter.

"This is my home," Erik said, startling Amelie out of her filthy thoughts.

"Why do you wear that mask?" Amelie asked bluntly. The whole reason she had come down there in the first place was for answers, so she might as well begin asking questions.

"Under this mask there is… not something neither I nor anyone else would want to see." That did not answer Amelie's question sufficiently.

"Let me look."

"No."

Amelie sighed and decided not to push it. She asked him shyly if he had come to the show that night.

"I come to every show. You weren't bad tonight. Would you sing for me?"

Amelie nodded, blushing like mad and began the song.


End file.
